Lost & Destroyed
by classykazmiller25
Summary: Sequel to The Other Sanderson; Post-MW3, with flashbacks. Pieces of country's are rebelling. A new enemy has risen; an army in his palm. A bio-weapon is mobile, and killing thousands. Makarov is dead. Price is dead. Soon, I will join them. WE CAN'T LET THEM WIN.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry for my lack of updates, but midterm season is here, and whether I like it or not, homework and studying has taken over my life, as next year is highschool. However, I will try to update soon. In the mean time, I will do an AU fic about Jonathon and Roach. You have been warned: It contains smoking, drinking, torture, cursing, and violence; but you knew that, right? I will also be doing a sequel to The Other Sanderson, as well as a "The Last Of Us" fanfic. As of now, though, all of these are on hold. Later!


	2. War Ravages Part 1

Synopsis: Post-MW3:

Price is dead; Soap is alive

Everything else is normal from the MW3 campaign ending.

* * *

"Jonathon Sanderson: What do we have on him Anatoly?"

The unknown commander assistant pulled out a video tape, putting it into a player.

"Jonathon Alexander Sanderson ;26 years old, Captain ll as of now, Assualt Weapons, CQC, and CQB are his specialties.

The footage showed Jonathon killing an Iranian on the Chinook, performing a complex melee attack on him. It cut to another frame, showing his destroying of a chopper using his M4A1 on top of a building.

"He is a threat; after we "killed" his brother, he has reached a state of border line insanity; however, this just makes his tactics better and attacks stronger. He has shown to also have gained muscle and height; putting him at 215 pounds, and 6'3". He has served in the Green Berets, Marines, Shadow Company, and Army Rangers; we must kill him soon."

The man smiled, before saying "Bring him in." 2 Russians entered, carrying in a young man with a bloody burlap sack over his head. The Russian pulled it off, revealing a bloody, bruised face with a broken nose and black eye. Gary's face.

"You're country thinks your dead. Your squad thinks your dead. Your brother thinks your dead. Tell me; how does that feel?"

"Fuck you." Gary said, spitting in his face.

He wiped it off his face, before saying " Give him a nice, Russian warm up!"

They dragged him away, with Gary not realizing how much pain he would be put in.

* * *

_ENGLAND: Sgt. James Miller, U.S.S. Elizabeth, Call-Sign Breaker_

I walked along the metal ship, holding M16A4 in my hands , with my USP .45 in my thigh holster.

The war was supposed to over; at least, that's was the Russian president said. I was with Marcus and Wallcroft back in Weinmister, and that shit wasn't pretty. I still have the images of the green gas killing innocent civilians around us, and you couldn't do a bloody thing about it.

**BANG BANG! BANG BANG!**

I stiffened, hearing a few groans following the gun shots. I slowly made my way around the corner, to see 2 soldiers on gas masks dumping bodies over the side rails of the ship….bodies of my comrades.

"Oi!" I yelled, getting their attention. They both turned, only for me to punch the first in the face, elbowing the second in the gut. I put a 3 rounds into the 1st chest, only to be grabbed from behind by the second, sending my rifle skidding off the vessel and off the ship.

He plunged a knife at my chest, with me fighting against his hold. Slowly, the knife descended down, the tip pricking my skin. Blood began to run beside it, 4 centimeters of the blade now inside of me.

I swear, if I could see inside of his mask, the arse would be smiling at me.

**RAT-TAT-TAT!**

The Russian fell off of me, his blood flying in my face. 2 of my team mates, Gus and Henry, appeared next to me, helping me to my feet.

"Come on Miller, get on your feet!" Henry yelled, pulling my Usp out of my holster and shoving it into my chest.

I weakly stood up, shakily holding my sidearm in my hands. We advanced, shooting any Russian dumb enough to get in our way. Suddenly, 3 bullets ripped through Gus' stomach, putting him on his back.

"NOO!" I yelled grabbing him up. But it was to late, he was dead before he even hit the ground.

Henry pulled me up, saying "It's too late for him, we have to warn the Captain, now!"

I pulled the trigger 3 times, putting a few rounds into the torso of yet another Spetsnaz commando.

Unsheathing my knife, I plunged the steel into the throat of a soldier, Henry double tapping the other in the chest. We finally reached the bridge, where 2 enemy soldiers were waiting. I put 1 round into each of their heads, dropping them to the ground.

Me and Henry each stood by a side of the door, with Henry kicking down the door.

"Captain, we're under atta-" He stopped, once he saw the Captain's body on the floor, his throat having a knife sticking out of it. The chief mate was slumped in his seat, a bullet hole in the back of his skull. The 2 Russians inside turned to us, firing their automatic weapons in our directions. A bullet struck me in the thigh, then my stomach, then my shoulder. I fell, weakly aiming my USP in one of their directions, popping off 4 bullets at his torso. Only 1 hit him, which landed in his side. He recoiled, but remained steady.

Henry killed both of them, ending their lives in a stream of lead. He picked me up in a fire man's carry, tossing me into a life boat.

It was then that I noticed the bombs on the hull of the ship.

He must have noticed as well, because he cut the ropes with 2 heavy swings. The boat bobbed away, with Henry remaining on the Elizabeth.

**BOOM!**

Just as he was cut down by enemy fire, the boat exploded; set off by the Russian's sabotage efforts.

I was barely conscious, blacking out as my boat drifted away from the ship, the other ships in our fleet exploding, the English skyline on fire.

* * *

_RUSSIA: Prap. Arseny Murkosh; Krasnogorje Mountains._

I was walking along the desert mountain, holding my AKM in my hands. I was wearing my KLMK, headphones, and one-piece balaclava, looking around myself every few seconds. I had once serve under Makarov, the mad dog…I was a Loyalist, a Rebel, a Spetsnaz, and an Ultranationlist.

President Vorshevsky had pronounced peace, and Makarov was dead, so I presumed everything would be fine now… I could return to my family in Russia, and continue the house's renovations. I just needed this primary alert to be lifted, and I could-

**BWOOP! BWOOP!**

I turned suddenly, looking up at the Hind D that was suddenly strafing at enemy forces pouring into the base.

It exploded, spiraling into the cavern walls next to the mountains. I was suddenly alert, pulling my PMM from my chest holster. I regrouped with my squad, using a boulder for cover.

" Artyom, smoke that enemy chopper!" I said, poiting to an enemy AH-6 that was strafing in our general direction.

"Yes sir!" He said, kneeling as fired an RPG at the canopy. The rocket swung, spinning in small circles until it made solid contact. The vehicle exploded, shrapnel sending us back to cover.

**BANG!**

A bullet flew into Artyom's chest, putting him on his back as blood ran out unto the sand.

"SNIPER!" My 3rd in command screamed, before a bullet flew into his throat, his body spinning as he hit the ground.

Me, along with Sergei (My 2nd in command) and Vavilov ( Our CQC and Radio specialist) went up the side of the mountain, out of the sniper's line of sight.

I pulled off my watch, holding them out to get a reflection in the enemy's direction.

"He's 250 meters away, by the looks of this."

I turned to Vavilov, saying" Have HQ smoke that area, will ya?" I said to him, pulling a cigarette out of my belt. I puffed out a barely visible smoke cloud, listening to Vav put in the coordinates.

**PHEEEEW, BWOOSH!**

The sniper nest exploded, killing the enemy soldier instantly.

I stood, putting a fresh magazine into my sidearm. Suddenly, 4 enemy soldiers fast roped down, aiming their ACR's at us.

"You, drop the weapons, now!" I dropped the AKM, letting my pistol fall into my boot.

One of the sliced Vav's throat, body slamming his gurgling corpse off the Cliffside.

"Before you execute me," I asked them as they pushed me into a building within the compound. "Who are you people?"

"Shadow Company…why?"

"Just want to know which scum is going to end me." I said nonchalantly.

We stopped in a building, one of the Americans locking the door behind us. They put us on our knee's, preparing to shoot us. Then, a blinding explosion went off, sending bullets all around us.

* * *

POV: Ensign Aleksandr Donovim: 20 seconds earlier.

I shoved a magazine into my AK-74u, preparing to breach whatever was inside of the room. 2 Privates stood next to, each holding a Bizon in their gloved hands.

I placed a breach charge on the door, going to the side as it went off.

**BWOOSH!**

We swarmed in, with me firing 3 rounds into the a confused hostiles throat and head, dropping like a sack of potatoes.

Lead flew past me, killing both of the soldiers next to me. I rolled, elbowing the lead one in the nose with a crack. Unsheathing my knife, I slit his throat open with 1 swift motion.

I turned my attention to my formerly captured comrade, watching him check for a pulse on his friend, who had a nasty wound across his throat. He shook his head, blood covering his hands as he retrieved the dog tags.


	3. War Ravages Part 2

Turns out I just needed a new charger! Bought a new one, but I got grounded. Sorry for the very long time without an update, and now I've changed the time: Jonathon is now 45, and his son Daniel is 24!

* * *

**_Colonel Jonathon Sanderson: Jungle Based Nicaraguan Military Base; Undisclosed Specifics._**

"What do you mean Shadow Company is being recalled?" I asked in annoyance, my voice raising as I got the news.

Overlord remained calm, simply replying " It attacked a Loyalist base in Russia, and killed about 900 of their men. We don't need the Russo-American War part 2."

I slammed my fists down, saying " I have a son who has been training since he was 14 to be in S.C, his own choice, and now you're going to shelf it? What would Jaiell say?"

Overlord simply kneaded his hands. "Jaiell told me he couldn't agree more."

I fell back in my chair, saying " Bullshit."

_Jaiell._

_Colonel._

_Shadow Company's 2nd in Command._

_One Tough Son Of A Bitch._

_My Best Friend._

_The Reason Gary Wasn't In The Ground Back In Georgia_

_And most importantly…._

_**The son of Lietanant General Shepherd.**_

I was blown back that he could even think of such an action.

" Overlord….please. Daniel deploys in 2 days. 12 years hard work, suffering, and pain… all for nothing?"

"I'm afraid so."

The building began to shake all of a sudden, the office's books falling out of the libraries.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, pulling my M4A1 out over my shoulder. I flip up the sight, shoving a new mag into the gun. I was wearing my olive drab t-shirt, covered by a Kevlar vest. My M9 remained handy in a thigh holster, and my KA-BAR was ready on my chest.

Joe, Charlotte, Emma ,and Daniel were all on base, and they were last by the barracks before a Corporal from Oxide called me over, walking me here.

I had to make sure they were okay.

Overlord had loaded his SCAR-L, shoving in a mag.

"Come on, let's go!" I yelled at him, kicking the office door open as I scanned the area.

I grabbed a nearby soldier, who was just as shell-shocked as me.

" Get a gun and follow me soldier!" I yelled to him.

"Yes sir!" He responded, pulling out 2 magnums.

I fired off a round into an enemy soldier, landing it in his knee.

Pointing my rifle into his face, I began to interrogate him.

" Who the fuck are you?!"

He spit in my face, reaching for a knife in his back holster.

I stomped on his wound, forcing him to drop the weapon.

" Who are you asshole?!" I asked him angrily.

"Trinity. I'm with Trinity."

"What the fuck is that?"

" A place." He said smugly, before I heard a pin being pulled.

My eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled, jumping forward to avoid the ensuing explosion.

I straigtened myself, helping Overlord to his feet.

"Overlord, you're more important as of now. I need to get you to safety, now!"

Sprinting down the hall, I jammed my knife into the throat of a Trinity soldier. I slung my rifle across my back, pulling out my M9. I popped off a few rounds into the body armor of yet another Trinity Merc.

A grenade fell by my position, making an iconic clang as it bounced across the floor.

I grabbed it up, flinging it back where it came from. Screams soon ensued as I stood up, firing 4 rounds into the back of a fleeing soldier. I pointed my gun down the hall, to see Joe was fighting against an enemy soldier. I fired a round into the side of his neck, dropping him like a bag of potatoes.

"Jon! Do you know where Charlie is?"

"I'm not sure; isn't she a supply-drop pilot now?" I said, confused on her sister's location.

"Well Emma's been going crazy for her mother, and I need to find her soon!"

"Don't worry; she'll make it out."

"Jon, over here!"

I turned, to see Jaiell running over, his SCAR-H in his hands.

"Jai! You okay man?" I asked as I gave him a high-five.

"Yeah; we gotta get the fuck outta dodge!"

I nodded, saying "They have a few armored M274's at the hangar. We can escape in those."

I waved Jai, Overlord, and Huey over, sending Joe off to the extraction zone.

"Alright, there's 8 guys in the hall. We have to take em out. Go!"

I chucked a white phosphorous grenade into the breezeway, listening to the explosion and sound of flames crackling.

Killing the closest merc with my KA-BAR, I grabbed a magazine from my vest, shoving a fresh one into my sidearm.

"Where's Daniel?!" I yelled to an advancing S.C. squad.

"We last saw him-"

"I'm right here Dad." I heard a voice say.

There he was: Daniel.

"Daniel, you had me worried sick! Where-"

"I was doing what you taught me to do."

"And that is?" I asked him in annoyance.

He shoved a magazine into his Beowulf rifle "To kick ass and win the fight."

I face-palmed audibly, saying "Well, you shouldn't scare me like that."

"Pssh, whatever old man!" He said to me, sprinting into the Hot Zone down the hall.

We all followed him, firing into the flurry where the enemy was entrenched.

Pushing them back to the hangar, we found they were fleeing in their Humvee's Urals, Tanks, and choppers.

"Nails; get on the '60! We're high-tailing them!" Jai said, jumping into the front seat of the M274. I jumped on the back, pulling back the bolt on the large gun.

He hit the gas, with dozens of friendly vehicles providing some comforting backup.

I let loose hundreds of rounds, taking out an enemy chopper. It spiraled down, a huge explosion following soon.

Jaiell jumped out, putting himself on a different vehicle. I fired off a few more of the huge rounds, before putting a few charges on the mule tank. Jumping into the driver's seat, I went full throttle at the enemy.

I rammed into them, jumping unto Jai's car. I pressed the detonator, blowing the enemy Ural to hell.

A large Russian by the name of Arseny motioned me over, helping me into the Bradley AFV.

Jaiell was in a crouched position, putting the barrel of his AS-50 through a gun hole in the vehicle.

* * *

_Switch POV's: Colonel Jaiell Shepherd._

**BANG.**

I pulled the trigger, sending a .50 cal round into the stomach of a Trinity merc. He nearly ripped in half, his corpse rolling off the truck he was on.

Nails was already on the Mk. 19 on top, sending grenades into the enemy forces. A British guy was propped up next to me, holding an M16A4 across his chest, his face contorting with pain everytime he attempted to move.

He lost his whole team in a firefight with Russian's on an English ship. His family was publicly executed; we saw it on T.V. today.

Poor Guy.

I pulled the trigger a few more times; trying to release my pent up aggression on the bastards that did this.

Aleksandr and Arseny had a similar deal; they both watched their lower ranking soldiers shot and stabbed before their eyes.

War Ravages. War REALLY fucking ravages.

I got out, swinging my rifle to my back. Instead, I checked the mags in my SCAR-H to make sure I could take a close range att-

**WHACK!**

I looked up, to see Jon was slumped on the turret; knocked out by the butt of an enemy rifle.

The assailant jumped down, swinging his knife at my throat. I blocked it with my rifle, swinging it upward as I unholstered my own blade.

The Trinity member fired off a round from his P99, landing the bullet in the back of the Tank operator's head. Arseny came in at the moment, carrying Nails with him.

I jammed the knife into the guy's throat, twisting it as I kicked him off.

Meanwhile, the tank drove mindlessly off of a cliff.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at Arseny, tossing him a chute.

I strapped the Brit to my chest, jumping out as I yanked the string on my chute.

Arseny did likewise, flowing down as Nails bounced around lifelessly.

This isn't gonna end well I thought.

_**Master Corporal Alrick Schmidt: Compromised German Military Base via Bio-Agents, Call-Sign Heckler**_

"What do you mean they're all dead?" I asked in annoyance, hiding behind a few crates. 5 of my allies were with me, their breath ragged as they would look over every few seconds.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! We're all dead!" Hans said, clutching his PSG-1 with trembling hands.

" We're goners!"

"No hope!"

"Fuck me!"

"Will you ALL SHUT, THE FUCK, UP?!" I half yelled half whispered.

They all stopped, turning towards me.

" Look; we're GSG9. The best of the best. They knew we would kick their ground forces asses; so they used a bio-weapon instead. These infected are deadly, fast, and dumb. We stay quiet; we can get out. So only silenced guns, knives, smoke grenades, and…"

I hefted my trophy off of my shoulder.

"This."

**A compound bow.**

I screwed a silencer on my P2000, flinging my G36V on my back.

"Move out men!"

I advanced, firing an arrow into the closest infected individual.

Retrieving it quickly, I moved from crate to crate, firing silenced shots and bolts into the assholes around us.

One of the infected spotted Heinrich, who was loading his pistol. It grabbed him, biting into the side of his throat. In the haste…. Heinrich fired off a shot from his rifle.

**BANG.**

"GRAAAH!"

"RUUUN!" I screamed, firing my rifle into the skulls of the sprinting zombies.

We approached the armory, gunning down the living weapons.

I stood inside, reloading my rifle as 2 of our men came inside. The last 2…. Didn't exactly make it…

I slid the doors shut, jamming a crowbar in to keep the door closed.

"Well, that could've ended out a lot wor-"

I looked closely at Hans arm, to see blood dripping.

From a bite.

" Hans… your arm…."

"What? Come on Heckler, it's fine."

"You know what has to be done."

"No-"

But it was to late, I had already tackled him to the ground.

My other team-mate held him down, pointing to the weapon across the room.

A fire-ax.

I grabbed it up, positioning it above his elbow.

" Come on Heck, we can talk this out!"

"Sorry man, no choice."

With all my strength, I brought the blade down.

* * *

Yup; done finally! It toke a while, but yeah! I'll need O.C.'s for:

France

Honduras

India

Australia

Africa

Ireland

Scotland

Send em in the reviews bros!


	4. Frozen Memoirs and Stealthy Sharks

Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and don't forget to submit your O.C.'s! Oh, and Daniel's uniform is identical to that of a U.S. engineer from BF4 multiplayer. Also, if you're into scary games, check out SCP: Containment Breach or Outlast. Scary. As. Hell.

POV: Msg. Daniel Sanderson; Trinity Outpost Located In Russia; Call-Sign Great White

"Closing in. HQ, report."

"Kid, Great White, make your way to that Outpost. There is an HVI located there. We need him ALIVE. Use your tranq's to sedate him, and stealthily retrieve him. Being compromised will result in brute force being used to evac you. We have given you each Purple Smoke Markers to signify the airstrike point for the AC-130. Good luck."

"Got it HQ; Great White out."

"Kid," I said softly.

He emerged from the foliage, his AEK-971 equipped with a suppressor.

" Dan; silence your rifle. Once we take out the sentry's, I'll head to the control panels to take out the alarms. Once that's done; meet me at the medical bay. From there, we get out stealth suits and tranquilizers."

"Roger that."

'Wonder what's Dad up to' I thought. I had left the base with a seperete division from Pops; heading to our base in Costa Rica. Following Kid's instructions, I screwed on the tube shaped accessory at the end of my gun's barrel. My ACE 23 CQB was camouflaged in a splitter style; with an extended magazine and an ACOG.

"Okay. See that sentry at the bottom of the tower?" He asked.

I nodded, my finger tense around the trigger.

"Wait for him to head back into the base's inner doors. Then, shoot the one who's actually on watch. I shoot the one on the ground if he comes back."

The one on the lower area was on his cigarette break; inhaling the smoky air with gusto.

He flicked it to the floor, before turning back inside.

Once the merc was out of sight; I focused my reticle on the head of the watchman.

"Shoot now." Kid urged.

TEE-YEW!

I squeezed off a single bullet, the suppressor keeping my shot quiet.

The hostile jerked backwards, the round flying through his temple. He slumped down, his body hanging off the edge of the platform.

"Bullseye." I said smugly, watching closely for a movement from within the facility.

The 1st guy came back outside, looking for the source of the small sound made by the enemy soldier falling out of the tower.

"I got this one." Kid said, pulling the trigger.

TEE-YEW!

The other one dropped; falling on his back.

"Okay…go!" I said, coming out of our hiding spot.

We made our way down the hill, guns raised in case of any unexpected opposition.

"Alright Kid; grab the other body. We gotta keep them hidden if we plan on making this a stealth mission."

"Roger."

I heaved up the dead body, carefully dragging it into some bushes to the right of our sniper nest.

Once we were done, I formed up on the gates of the complex.

" Dan, make sure no one is watching us before we go."

"Got it."

I took a quick peek, seeing a few guards watching the doors from afar.

"No dice; there are to many of them."

"Well," Kid replied. "I have this." He pulled out a grappling hook, along with some rope.

"You're shitting me."

"Hey, it's either that or climb straight up with your hands. Your choice."

"Just throw the damn thing over." I sighed in annoyance.

He heaved it unto the edge of the wall, it's ends clicking once it got a strong hold.

Kid tugged the braid twice. "Alright, it's secure. Go up."

I grabbed it, pressing my feet against the wall as I ascended. Kid followed closed behind, looking down every few seconds in case of an ambush. Right foot, left. Right foot, left. Right foot, left. Finally, after about a half hour, we were on the top.

The wall was about 3 feet wide, so we could easily traverse the area stealthily.

"Alright Dan, we break here. Remember; meet at the main med-bay."

He flung tossed me one of his two grapping hooks.

"Good luck Daniel." He said to me, roping down to the ground.

I studied my surroundings, before flinging the hook at one of the smaller buildings.

Putting up my rifle, I layed it on the rope, using it as a zipline.

I sped down, watching the guard's to avoid being caught.

Landing softly, my rifle watching the enemy's warily as I pulled the hook of the wall and discarded it behind one of the outposts.

I hopped off of the roof, spotting an enemy patrol of 3 who were conversing next to a tent.

Hiding behind some munitions crates, I eavesdropped on what they were saying.

"-ey won't be ready for our assault. Plus, Germany is pre-occupied with our little bio-weapon. Once we take out our primary targets, we will be able to take over much of the free world. The poor fools; they'll be shocked once we crush them with our nuclear devices."

"Yeah," said a young private beside his officer. " Then, Trinity will continue Project PZ."

"Well that's good to know." I said softly, making note of it in my journal.

I jumped out, killing the first two with well placed shots to the torso. I jammed a knife into the collar bone of the officer, muffling his screams with my other hand.

"What is Project PZ?" I asked angrily.

He crunched something in his mouth; grinding his teeth, then swallowing.

Suddenly, his body jerked, before slumping down.

' Cyanide Pill ' I thought as I dropped the corpse.

I moved my com-link to my mouth, pressing a finger to my headphone.

"Lach, (Pronouced Lock) I have sensitive info. There is some sort of project to be done. No clue what it's about, but the enemy has mobile nukes as more of the stuff from Germany."

"Oh God…we have to stop them."

"Kinda ahead of you there buddy." I said to him smugly.

" Uhm…alright, switching off coms."

"Got it; we can't afford to be tracked."

I turned off my receptor, pulling my mike from the side of my face.

Scanning the surrounding area for hostiles, make senses on edge.

Switch POV's: Major Lachlan Power, Trinity Outpost Hospital, Code-Name Kid.

Oh. My. God.

I had entered the medical bay, my gun at the ready. All my training couldn't have me ready for this.

Blood.

Guts.

Bone Marrow.

Bodies.

All over the floors, walls, the doors, the halls. The ceiling was peeling, the intestines gleaming, teeming with death, seeming to live.

There was an elevator shaft, which I was supposed to go down to equip our stealth suits and less-than-lethal weapons.

I entered, pressing the down button.

It slowly moved, before 'ding!' I arrived.

"Holy shit…" I murmured, seeing the entrails littered within the small space. Once the doors shuddered open, I fanned out, aiming my rifle at the possibly deadly surroundings.

"Dan! Dan, where are you?!" I half whispered, half shouted.

I dropped my rifle on the ground once I was able to mentally digest what was around me.

Corpses littered the hospital beds, their bodies bloody with wounds. I turned over and heaved, letting out the food in my stomach unto the dirty linoleum.

Wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I located the bag where the equipment was.

It had a note, which read:

Dear Kid and Great White,

Use this to capture the target. These killings are because of the man. Don't aim for the head; this could cause memory loss or blindness; both of which can prove problematic.

From,

Overlord.

I folded it into my packet, wearing my suit. It was slick, with Kevlar being placed over it in a thin layer. My weapons; an MP5SD, A Silenced Five-seveN, and a strange looking syringe launching gun; which would fire my tranq's.

I heard the elevator ding as Dan entered. His eyes widened, putting his hands on his knees as he bended over.

"Lach, I think I'm gonna puke…" He said, belching to avoid losing it.

"Hey; I already did. Come on, grab your gear."

He dropped his rifle, putting on his own suit and grabbing the new weaponry.

"Well; let's go."

I walked quietly, approaching a few double doors. Great White formed up on me, flipping up the RDS sight on his SMG.

"You ready?" I asked him, checking my clip to make sure it had all 30 rounds in it.

"Yeah, let's go."

I kicked it open, firing a few rounds into the first soldier.

Switch POV's: Msg. Daniel Sanderson, Trinity's Hidden Underground Lab and Base, Call-Sign Great White

Swinging my knife into the closest merc's throat, I firing a silenced shot into the forehead of another startled enemy. Kid chucked a knife into the back of a soldier who was attempting to warn his comrades.

"Advance; no time to hide bodies. I killed the security that watch the camera's already."

"Got it; move." I replied, getting up into a standing position. I headed down the hall, both of our feet sliding quietly over the floor.

The Lab's interior was looking cryogenic, it's walls covered in an ice-like substance. I didn't bother touching it; I could tell it was cold from the air.

Two scientists were ahead, there lab coats sweeping the ground with each step.

They both noticed us, their eyes full of fear as they threw their hands into the air in surrender.

"Please; don't hurt us!"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down!" I reassured them, putting one hand in the air. "We're not here to-"

A few enemy soldiers appeared behind them, assault rifles aimed in our directions.

"Drop the guns, now!"

" Please, don't shoot!"

The merc's pulled the triggers first, killing one of the scientists with a few shots to the body. Me and Kid rolled out of harm's way simultaneously, him behind a crate, me behind a wall.

The 2nd scientists ran away, his lab coat flapping.

Wait….that lab coat symbol…the crazed look…the high level security clearance card hanging around his neck…

I gasped.

"That's the HVI!" I yelled to Kid, my voice partially muffled by the weapons discharging.

I flung a frag at the enemy's position, killing 3 of the 7 there. Kid fired a few rounds in their direction blindly, killing 3 more. We both shot the last one all through his torso.

"Come on, after that scientist!" I urged Kid, reloading my weapon.

We sprinted after him, me firing my gun into the throat of a merc attacking me.

Kid slit another's throat as we banked to the right.

We entered a control room, where a merc was holding the HVI in a headlock, a .44 to the doctor's cranium.

"Drop the guns, now!" he pressed the barrel harder into the man's head, cocking the hammer.

"Last chance, or I blow his brains out!"

After a few more tense seconds, he did it.

BANG.

A single round flew out of his head, his body dropping to the ground with a thud.

The soldier fired another round into Kid's stomach, putting him on the floor as well.

I took this time to fire a bullet into the hostile's stomach, finishing him of with a throat cut. His corpse fell unto a blue button.

"WARNING. WARNING. SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. 15 MINUTES UNTIL SELF DESTRUCTION."

"Oh, fucking A…" I murmured in annoyance.

I searched the HVI's body, to find a USB, along with a key to a designated Humvee.

"Attention HQ, I have located the intel. HVI is KIA, with Kid WIA. Advise?"

" Understood; find way of escape. Your primary route was shot down by a S.A.M. site."

"Jesus Christ….alright, attempting evac, over."

I picked up Kid in a Fireman's carry, who was now unconscious from blood loss.

Sprinting down the hall, I laid down a Claymore to stop enemy opposition from following me.

Rat-tat-tat's of bullets were sounding, rounds pining against the walls around me.

I fired off a few shots from my Five-seveN at a guard in front of the Humvee.

Swinging open the passenger seat, I tossed in Kid, entering the Driver's side shortly thereafter.

I hit the gas with a screech, driving out of there quickly.

I turned to avoid a rocket, a few bullets crashed against the bullet proof glass, and looked ahead to see the AC-130 was landing in front of me.

'Damn; forgot about our airstrike markers…' I said in annoyance. I entered the plane, the huge doors closing behind me as remnants of our squad helped me and Kid out of the truck.

So, how was that? Don't forget to review! Oh, and Kid belongs to Arc-Angel 1-1! Later!


End file.
